lebuddiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gordeon the Snake
Gordeon was a scalie and commander in the New Nerathian Empire's Army. Though Gordeon's official rank is unknown, he appeared to be a very high ranking officer. Gordeon claimed to be a snake, from his mother's side (as he also claims his mother was a giant snake). However, Gordeon very much forces the idea of him being a snake. He hisses repeatedly at random (and admitted the hisses don't actually mean anything), and often referenced the fact this means he is a snake, just in case someone didn't get it yet. In addition, when speaking Gordeon sometimes added extra 's's to words with them in it. Gordeon was an apparent friend of Fefe the Ferret as they met at a convention. Despite this, Gordeon did not wear a snake suit like Fefe's ferret suit. =History= Little about Gordeon's life is known, and what is known is most likely lies made up by Gordeon to fit his snake narrative. For example, he claims his mother was a snake, yet this seems to be biologically impossible. What is known is that Gordeon met Fefe the Ferret at some point at a convention. However, unlike Fefe, Gordeon appears to actually believe in the Bloodreaver cause and quickly rose through the ranks. Using this position, Gordeon was the one who apparently got Fefe a job working as a Bloodreaver in the first place. =Appearances= The Coronation Gordeon first appeared alongside many members of the Bloodreaver High Command at the Coronation of Emperor Krand. He then joined the other Bloodreavers in chasing The Party out of The Raven Roost. It was notable that Gordeon was the only non-party member to successfully jump out the window and get a 10/10 from the Goblin Judge. While still chasing The Party, Aisu Kurimu realized Gordeon might be a scalie and told him that they were friends with Fefe. Hearing this did not dissuade Gordeon, though he did express regret and stated he would tell Fefe he's sorry. Third Battle of Fallcrest Gordeon was seen leading the bulk of the New Empire's ground forces during the Third Battle of Fallcrest. There he gave commands to the troops, but spent most of the time just hissing at people. Enel Enlee succeeded in convincing some of Gordeon's soldiers that he was actually insulting their mothers with the hisses. This briefly turned the soldiers against their commander, but the mutiny ended after Gordeon easily slew one of the traitors. When Velbard the Wizard arrived at the battlefield and destroyed most of the New Empire's forces with Maelstrom of Chaos, Gordeon retreated. The Party attempted to chase him, but Gordeon's speed allowed him to escape past reinforcements. Return to Raven Roost Following the New Empire's defeat in the Battle of Saruum Khel, Gordeon helped organize the empire's military remnants at The Raven Roost. He took up the position of the second ranking commanding officer, just under Cervius Nighterror. During the multiple attempts to storm the castle by the Tor Clan, Gordeon personally helped fend them off. Notably, he nearly killed Reginald in one instance. Gordeon had scheduled a tea party with Fefe on the day that The Party arrived to help capture the castle. The purpose of the tea party was secretly to design a new fur suit for his friend. This was interrupted when the 'fashion designer Lene' (really just Enel), left before the suit was designed. Gordeon followed her only to find that The Party had wiped out most of his troops. While searching the premises for them Gordeon was interrupted by a 'Snakegram' message for him. When he inquired the messenger (who was really just Psych), Gordeon was jumped by the rest of The Party and promptly slain. Supposedly "Mad World" by Gary Jules played as Gordeon was murdered in slow motion and greyscale. Trivia *Gordeon's name is a play on the snake haired monsters gorgons, and the name Gordon. *The reason Gordeon doesn't wear a snake suit like Fefe's fursuit is that Gordeon appears to believe he already is in the shape of a snake. *Gordeon is one of only a few NPCs to have gotten a 10/10 from the Goblin Judge. He was the only NPC to get this ranking at The Raven Roost. *While it is canonical that Gordeon died to the tune of "Mad World", it is unclear where the song was playing from. Category:Evil alignment Category:Bloodreaver Members Category:Dead